Change
by BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE
Summary: Now that it is sophmore year Nathan dares Lucas to make Brooke fall in love with him. what happens if he does? Brucas. ch. 5 is very controversial and if you don't agree with what is written I suggest you do not read it!
1. What Happened?

**I know I have ****Seeing Behind the Façade**** going on too, but this idea just came to me and I decided I should write it down before I forget it or I don't have time to write it, then I forget it. Anyways here is my second story, please be nice. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**

CHAPTER ONE: What happened?

Lucas's POV

In middles school, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Jake, Rachel and I were all best friends. We did everything together and always had each other's backs, but that all changed after the summer of our eighth grade year. Brooke was a gorgeous, popular cheerleader with the biggest heart, spunky personality and dimples that could make any man swoon. When she came back to school freshman year she changed.

She was no longer the same Brooke Davis. She walked into school with dark, black eye liner on her eyes. Her tongue, nose eyebrow and belly button were pierced. She also had six earrings on each ear. She wore a long sleeve, fitted, black shirt with a black short mini. Paired with her outfit were big holed, black fishnets and combat boots. The boots were black leather with twenty shiny, silver buckles up the outside of her boot. She also wore a matching long, silver skull and cross bone necklace.

I wanted to know what happened to her bad. I wanted to know why on her she dressed like this. I tried many times to go up and talk to her, but I never followed through. Eventually we lost contact and over the years she became the "butt" of me and Nathan's jokes. I knew this was wrong and something tragic happened to her to have her change like this, but I was too much of a coward to break out of the popular crowd and help out a "loser."

I also noticed something else different about her. Brooke Davis never spoke. This was so unlike her. She would always ramble on and on about almost everything. I never knew her as a quiet person. I was so worried about her, but remember I can't talk to "losers" like her. It would be social suicide as Rachel so clearly pointed out for me.

There was also something else about her. The warmth and love in her eyes were replaced with anger and despair. Her beautiful dimples were never shown. She never smiled or laughed. She just kept the same look on her face. It said she was tired and scared. I would be the only one to notice this though. Brooke and I were friends with the rest of the people in our "group," but Brooke and I were best friends.

We had a bond that no one could ever break. That is until I broke the trust she had for me the night she left for the summer before high school.

_Flashback_

"_Lucas you son of a bitch! How the hell could you do this too me! How could you break my heart like this?" Brooke said with tears in her eyes, and anger in her words._

"_I honestly didn't mean to Brooke. I'm sorry that I hurt you this way, but you have to know that it was not my intention! I really didn't mean to sleep with your mom Brooke. It just sort of happened." God that was the worst thing I could have possibly said to her at a time like this. Damn Lucas, you are such a jackass._

"_You didn't mean to hurt me! It just sort of happened! Do you really expect me to believe your wimpy ass excuses Lucas! Did you really think saying your sorry and you didn't mean for it to happen is going to make it all better?" There was a pause. I thought she was going to break down, but instead she wiped away her tears vigorously and walked strait up to my face. First, she slapped me and said, "That is for sleeping with my mom!" Then she punched me square in the nose and pushed me to the ground. "And that is for breaking my heart!" Before she walked away she spit on me and turned around and yelled so loud that I was sure that people in China heard her scream. Then she walked off, stomping her feet into the thick sand of the beach in Tree Hill._

_End Flashback_

That was the last time Brooke ever spoke to me and the last time she ever looked me in the eyes. So much has changed over the past two years and sometimes I wish I could go back in time and change what I had done, but I know that will never happen. I know I can never help Brooke Davis. I wish I could, but it's too late. I ruined her.


	2. Understanding

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! I have finally got some time on my hands so I'm going to write maybe some chapters for this story and some chapters for ****Seeing Behind the Façade.**** I'm really glad that you all like the story so far and I'm really going to try and make the chapters longer, cause I like reading long chapters! **

CHAPTER TWO: Understanding

Brooke's POV

I hate school so much! I used to love it when the "popular kids" were my friends. Now, I feel so alone and I hate to be alone. No one understands me, but I don't really blame them because none of them know me. I thought knew me and I thought I knew him, but I was clearly wrong.

Now, I'm the "Goth" and the "freak." I can't believe that I called people that and I treated people the way that I'm being treated now. I'm so ashamed of myself forever judging people by the way they look. Whenever someone _would_ call me a "slut" or a "whore" I would come back with some bitchy remark and they would know never to mess with me again, but now, I don't talk. So when people bump into me, spill things on me or make nasty remarks I don't even look at them. I'm invisible.

I spend most of my time drawing and listening to music. The things I draw are not flowers and hearts. The things I draw allow me to express the feelings I have without talking. That's at least what my therapist told me. I started going there after my _breakdown_. I didn't talk to her I wrote or drew what I was feeling and she understood. Why was a complete stranger the only one that understood me? Why was she the only one that didn't leave me when I needed them the most? Why was I alone after my _breakdown? _Huh. Can anyone tell me why? Nope I didn't think so.

After school everyday I went back to my home, if you can call it that. My parents are always fighting and bickering at each other. They're both alcoholics and are very violent when they're drunk. I try and stay out of their way, but sometimes I can't avoid them. When I can't avoid them I'm in big trouble. My dad always grabs one of my arms and pulls me closer to him so I can smell the alcohol on his breath. Then he screams about of much of a disappointment I am and how my mom should have gotten an abortion. Wow, the feeling of not being wanted just makes me feel so … happy (that would be sarcasm). Then he usually smacks me around a little bit, leaving bruises on my arms and legs and sometimes I am even lucky enough to receive a black eye. My mom usually just stands in the corner, watching my dad beat me while throwing out snide remarks like "your such a little slut," or "Beth, your such an embarrassment!" My mom can't even remember my own name, now that is truly embarrassing.

After this "encounter" I go up to my room and take out my razor blade. I start slashing my wrists just deep enough so they bleed enough, but not too deep where I can actually "hurt" anything. I don't cry and I don't yell. I just let everyone walk all over me. I don't fell anything. I never feel pain, whether it is emotionally or physically, I just don't. It's kind of weird because I used to have so much spirit and life before my _breakdown_, but not anymore. I want to be the exact opposite of the old Brooke. The old Brooke was a whore with too much skin exposed. She didn't know anything, but boys and booze. The 2 B's, that's what she lived for. That's all she lived for. No one wanted to see what she was truly like because they couldn't look past the skintight outfits and sexual dance moves. After my _breakdown_, I couldn't be seen like that. Not anymore. Not ever.


	3. Facing a Jackass

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! I absolutely love it thank you! Because all of you guys have been so good to me, I decided to write another chapter! Here it is, I hope you like it! **

CHAPTER THREE: Facing a Jackass

Brooke's POV

Another beautiful day at Tree Hill High, who am I kidding? When I woke up this morning I was beginning to feel the effects of my parents loving words and kind actions. I took a shower, making sure to wash the newly forms cuts on my wrists. When I got out of my steamy shower, I made sure to dry myself off, and slip on some underwear and a bra. When I looked in the mirror again I saw strangle marks around my neck, bruises on my arms and legs and scars, along with new cuts on my wrists. I French braided my hair into two pigtails then pulled a beanie on my head with a skull and cross bones stitched on the front. Then I slid a black, long-sleeve top over my head and slid it down my tender body. Next, I put on some black, baggy, cargo pants and my black converse. It was 100 outside, but I had to keep my cover. I brushed my teeth, put in my nose, eyebrow, tongue and earrings, while doing my heavy, black eye make-up. I grabbed my army green satchel with different pins from various rock bands on it and threw it over my shoulder. I ignored the shock going through my body. Ignored the way my body felt like it was going to crush under the weight of me. I was about to exit my bedroom when I forgot to put on my leather choker with silver spikes coming out of it. This would at least make the strangle marks look less noticeable. When I get to school, no one will think anything is wrong. Besides, I'm invisible, remember?

Anyways, I walked into school sat down at my normal table outside and took out my drawing pad. I started to draw all of the anger I felt towards my parents and what they did to me last night. I was almost finished when I heard someone breathing behind me, so I turned to a new sheet and started drawing flowers and hearts (that was very painful). Then I hear the breathing move from behind me to right next to me. I don't turn to see who this mystery person is, but his presence was making me feel very uncomfortable. I started to move over another table when he grabbed my arm. _Damn, that hurts! But I can't show it, I won't!_ After this encounter, I decided to turn around and see who wanted to grace me with their presence today. When I tell you who it was, you are not going to believe me! It was none other than my ex-best friend/ biggest bully, Lucas Scott.

I look into his eyes then down at my arm and he seems to understand what I'm trying to get across, so he lets go of my arm slowly. I look into his eyes again and they seem to look a little bit kinder and softer, like the old Luke. What am I saying? This is Lucas Scott, the biggest jerk in Tree Hill. He starts to walk towards me and opens his arms out to . . ._What the hell does he think he is doing? Is he hugging me, oh no way in hell does he get to touch me! (I ignored the bolts of pain running through my body because I was too overwhelmed with anger to even notice it)_. Then I did something I haven't done in a long time. I spoke. I pushed Lucas off of my and yelled, "What the fuck do you think your doing!" He looked a little taken back, but then a smirk appeared on his face.

He answered with confidence; "I'm only doing this for money. See, Tim paid me 500 dollars to get me to make you talk. I don't know why he didn't think I couldn't do it, but then again Dim is pretty stupid. Why else would I be associating with scum like you? IT was a dare, loser, " with that he walked away with his head stuck up his ass.

God, he is such an arrogant, cocky bastard! I have no idea how we were even friends, let alone best friends! When he walked away I just looked at him, scoffed, grabbed my sketchbook and backpack and headed towards the back of the main school building. _Wow, I haven't done this in a very long time._ I leaned again the building with one foot bent and up on the wall. I pulled out of my backpack the pot I bought from Jimmy, my drug dealer, about a month ago. _Crap! I didn't bring a lighter God damn it! God why do you punish me like this? You are really starting to piss me off! _Right as I closed my eyes with frustration a felt heat by my face and opened my eyes slowly. I saw a guy that looked like he hadn't take a shower for weeks, wearing baggy, ripped up close and old sneakers. He had on a backwards trucker hat and a skateboard, tucked under his left arm, protectively. His other hand held the lighter that was inches from my face. I lifted the pot that was in my hand and let the tip of it burn slightly in the fire. As soon, as I took the first puff of my pot, the man was gone. I looked to my right and saw him boarding down the sidewalk. I stayed out their for about 10 minutes until I heard the bell ring.

I tossed the pot on the ground and placed my black, converse on top of it, while grinding it into the ground. We wouldn't want the mighty Tree Hill High to be burned down in a Pot Fire now would we? _Ha-ha, just thinking about that almost makes me crack a smile, but I haven't smiled in so long, it seems as if I forgot how. Ha, how retarded! Who forgets how to smile? _

When I walk into homeroom, my teacher starts yelling at me about how I'm late all of the time, but I zone her out because I don't really care. I take my usual seat in the back and pull my sketchbook out of my army green satchel. I couldn't finish my drawing I started earlier because someone might see it and start questioning me about it. I can't let that happen. So I start the draw something new. I drew the encounter I had with 'Pucas.' Just as I was adding the finishing touches the bell sounded and it was on to my next class. As I was putting my sketchbook away one of my drawings feel out, but I didn't notice. I through my back pack over my shoulder and walked out of homeroom, thanking my teacher for such a great lecture, sarcasm dripping off of my lips. She glared at me and gave me a detention. _That must be a record. Only 45 minutes into school and I already got a detention. Great!_ For the rest of the school day, nothing important happened, I just zoned out or drew during my classes and didn't spend money on lunch, because I was looking forward to buying a new record at my heaven (my favorite record store), called Filth. For the lunch period I decided to go back behind the building and smoke some more pot, but when I rounded the corner I saw 'Pucas,' again with his little basketball drones and their slutty cheerleader girlfriends. _This is only the greatest day of my life! Thank you god for making me feel so wonderful today!_ I turned around an started to walk away when I heard 'Pucas' say, "Couldn't get enough of me could you?" I flicked him off then continued walking away.

_God, I really need to find a place where he won't be. Ah, the girls bathroom . . .PERFECT! _I ran into the main doors to Tree Hill High and down some hallways and flights of stairs until I reached the old building. The only rooms that were in this building were supply closets and a girls and boys bathroom. There is no way anyone was going to find me in here, and I wouldn't get in trouble! _I definitely didn't need a double detention today._ I pushed the girl's bathroom door open and flicked on the lights. They kept flickering and it smelled like a cat died in there, but it was to be expected I mean no one probably used this bathroom since the 40's. I ran into the last stall and to my luck I found a box of matches. _Thank you, God! I take back everything bad I said about you earlier today!_ I stoke the match on the matchbox and what do you know the match light up the bathroom. I pulled out another thing of pot and stuck it in the fire that was illuminating the grimy stall. When I was done I threw the match into the toilet and inhaled deeply, allowing my body to slowly relax. As I exhaled, I started to feel numb, and it felt good. After about 30 minutes, I was so high. I flicked what was left of my pot in the toilet and it floated on the opposite side of the match, then I flushed and walked out of the bathroom. At first, I had some trouble walking properly, but tried my best to make it look normal, so no one would expect anything and I wouldn't get another detention. As I made my way back to the main building I realized that I was really, really late for my 7th period class. What was it again? Oh yea, English, with Mr. Smitting, right how could I forget.

I flung the door open, a little too hard, and it made a large _BANG_ noise. I stepped into the room and felt 30 beety eyes on me. I looked at Mr. Smitting and he looked very annoyed. I decided that I should say something, but boy was that stupid. What I said was, "I'm very sorry for late," except it came out really slurred and it sounded like I was high. _Great, I just blew my cover. Second detention here I come!_

"Ms. Davis, please take your seat. We will talk after class," was all he said. As I walked towards the back of the classroom I heard some "ohhhs" and chuckles, but I didn't say anything. I sat in the back of the room and slept. I woke up abruptly to the sound of the bell signaling for class to be over. I had one more period and thank god it was a free period. I waited for everyone to leave before walking up the Mr. Smitting's desk. The first thing he said was, "Ms. Davis are you high?" I shook my head from side to side, but he obviously didn't believe my story. I mean who in their right mind would? It was so obvious how high I was.

Then he said, "It looks like I will be seeing you for two hours of detention after school! And DO NOT be late! Or I will make it 3."

I muttered and "ok," then left the room. I walked out of the school and sat where I had previously been smoking pot this morning. _Thank God I was all by myself! I don't know if I could handle seeing 'Pucas' and his retarded friends again!_ So I set my satchel on the ground and slid down the side of the building. I pulled on my sketchbook and began to draw. Towards the end of the period I finished the drawing I started earlier, about what happened last night, and just thought about my life and what I have become. _It sounds really lame and pointless, and that's exactly what it was pointless. I really just stared into the sky, not thinking about anything._ The end of school bell rung and I packed up my stuff and headed towards Mr. Smitting's room.

For the next two hours I stared at the clock, watching every minute pass and hoping that it would be the last minute left for me to be in this hellhole. I couldn't wait to get to Filth. I always felt I could be myself their. That is where I met Jimmy. _I know I know. It can't be that safe if you met a drug dealer there! God Brooke use your head._ But the truth is that is where I feel I can do anything I want and no one will judge me. It is my safe haven, my saving grace. When detention is over I couldn't get out of Mr. Smitting's room any faster. I sprinted out of the school and into the parking lot to where my beat-up car was parked. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath well because lets face it, I am no athlete, then hit the trunk of my car so I could crawl inside. The side doors of my car are stuck, so I have to hit the trunk, so it pops open, then crawl from the trunk into the drivers seat. Then since my key broke off in the ignition, I have to use pliers to turn my car on and then I can get going.

I speed out of the parking lot and pull in front of Filth, only to find that it closed early tonight because the manager probably is having his first date in like 20 years. I let out an angry grunt, and then put the car back in gear. Time to go home. Home sweet home.


	4. Seeing the truth

**Awesome reviews and sweet comments! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! I have what I want to write in my head I just have to get it down on paper and that is where the problem comes in. You see I'm very busy so their may be times when I do not update for long periods of time and I'm sorry to have to keep you waiting, but its either waiting and getting a piece of writing that was worked hard on or not waiting and getting a piece of crap! I hope you don't mind too much, but I truly adore how much you guys like my story! Please keep the reviews coming! They are my motivation.**

CHAPTER FOUR: Seeing the truth

Lucas's POV

I picked up the drawing that she dropped in homeroom and I was shocked. I knew something was going on with her, but I didn't expect it to be that bad. The picture was of her. She had a huge smile on her face, but her body was chained up. In the background was a picture of her mother and father with angering expressions on their face. Below the picture it says, "I'm so happy and so free. Who wouldn't want to be me?" I couldn't believe it. Brooke had some serious problems, why did I have to be such a dick to her today? Why couldn't I just help her? I have no clue, but maybe that's why I'm here right now, standing in front of her house. Maybe I'm trying to help her now.

"Britney you little bitch! What the hell is your problem? Why don't you dress normally? Seriously I can't even believe you're **my **daughter! You're such an embarrassment to both your father and myself. Did you ever wonder why were on business trips all of the time? It is because were ashamed to be seen with you. You're a disgrace to the Davis name." _slap_ "Now go up to your room and take off those awful clothes!"

_Oh my god! No wonder Brooke is in such a dark place. Her parents are awful. I can't even believe I slept with her mother, and she treats Brooke this badly. Why did I ever hurt Brooke, why?_ With those thoughts left in my head I walked slowly and timidly up to the famous red door. I knocked twice and no one answered, so I knocked again. This time Nina, their maid, greeted me. She stepped aside and let me into the house.

When I took a stepped through the doorframe, a chill went up my spine. Something wasn't right about this house; it lost its life and was filled with sadness and a mix of suffering. When I walked in that house I could hear the screams for help. The walls were telling me their stories. I heard "Daddy stop! Your hurting me," and "Whore, slut, bitch, skank . . ." The words the screams, made me tremble, just thinking about the suffering Brooke had experienced. I had to see her; I had to make sure she was ok.

I went quietly up the stairs, so the Mr. and Mrs. Davis would not hear me, but it didn't matter because their loud voices could cover up a creak in the stairs or a scuff of a shoe on the hard wood floors. I started walking down the hall way when memories began flooding my brain. These walls were filled with laughter and tears of joy, wonderful memories. The walls spoke of different emotions when I walked past a black door, which I was assuming to be Brooke's. The walls were speaking quietly so I decided to open the tall, black door. It didn't creak; it didn't even make a sound. When I walked into the room, I felt as if someone had placed a ton of bricks on my shoulders. The sadness and despair was so thick in this room, I thought I was suffocating from all of the pain Brooke went through.

There were no lights on. The walls and ceiling were painted black. There were words and phrases painted on the walls. All of it was done in red and gold. I started reading the words next to the door. They read "save me from this house," "pain, suffering, sadness, anger," "you sadistic bitch," "your embarrassing," and many more phrases like that. I kept moving along the walls, reading the words that expressed who Brooke was, I came upon a red door. It was closed, but the light was seeping out of the cracks. I pushed my ear to the door and heard some faint whispering. What I heard was,

"God, you are the only one who understands me, you are the only one who knows about my double life. No one knows about he beatings and the bruises. No one knows about the scars and the broken bones. Did I do something so awful to deserve this fate? Why am I still here? Am I meant to go through this suffering? Is this some sort of punishment for what I did a while ago? That's it right, **I tried to end this suffering; I tried to remove myself from this place. I was almost with you; you know that, I almost was. But then you didn't want me. You probably thought I was a slut too. I forgot, no bitches in heaven right? That's why you sent me back here isn't it. I'm being punished for trying to kill myself! **You son of a bitch! So much for everyone being allowed in heaven."

After she was done talking I heard a slice, then a hard piece of metal being thrown to the ground. _This isn't right, something is not right,_ was all I thought about when I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. When I walked inside the small bathroom, I was not ready to see what I saw.


	5. Truth

**This chapter deals with some darker issues, more so than those presented in the previous chapters I have written. I didn't receive many reviews for my last chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Also, I realized I forgot to put the disclaimer in my writing so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, etc.**

CHAPTER FIVE: Truth

Brooke's POV

I saw the door creep open, right when I finished my "prayer" to God almighty. I put my razorblade back into my pant pocket and rolled the sleeves of my shirt down to try and cover the scars and newly cut wound I had inflicted on myself. I was too late. FUCK, I was too late. Not only was I flipping a shit, because someone had caught me and found out about my secret life, but I was completely shocked at who that someone was, that had found me. Lucas Scott. _What the hell is he doing here_?

I look into his eyes for no more than a second, but I can see the confusion, fear, worry, pain and shock in those beautiful, blue eyes of his. _I still had it. I could still read him like a book. _Anyways, after seeing all of those emotions that my actions had caused I just stayed where I was, staring at the blood soaking my newly washed, black shirt. _Fuck! How am I going to explain this? Wait, what is he doing in my house? I can just kick him out and not explain anything to him. Besides it's not like were __**friends**__ anyways."_

"Lucas, get the hell out of my house! You have no right to be here! Leave," I said, with malice in my voice.

"No! I'm sorry for being such a dick to you earlier. I really didn't mean it! God Brooke! What the hell are you doing to yourself? Why are you hurting yourself like this?" Lucas said.

"You wouldn't understand! Our (pointing to the space between Brooke and Lucas, while blood is landing on the white tiles of Brooke's bathroom) friendship ended the moment you slept with my mother! You can't ask me what's wrong anymore, you can't!" I said, almost with tears in my eyes, but thank god not.

"Fine! I'm really worried about you! You don't talk to anyone, you suffer by yourself and you expect me to just walk away from you! I'm not going to do that again! I'm not going to hurt you again, just please let me in!" He said, yelling at me, but only yelling out of concern.

_God, I'm about to do the one thing I didn't want to. Damn you Lucas!_ "Do you really want to know what happened to me? Do you really want to know why I'm like this? The truth is, after I walked away from you on the beach that night, I went back to my house and found my father who was completely drunk. Apparently, he found out about you and my mother and was filled with anger and enraged by the "information" he had found out. So I asked him what was wrong and his answer for me was a punch in the face. When I fell to the floor he didn't stop. He kept punching me and punching me with all his might. Then he got up and started kicking me in the gut. Blood was spilling from my mouth and my limbs, but he didn't stop there. He threw me over his shoulder, not caring that I was using the little strength I had left to beat my fists against his back and tell him to put me down. Not caring that every time he climbed up a step my body became weaker and weaker," while I was in the middle of telling my story to Lucas I felt something wet roll down my cheek. I raised my bloody palm to my face and wiped away the first tear I had shed in 3 years. "He took me into his bedroom and started to rip off my clothes. Yanking and pulling, not caring if he left bruises on my already purple skin. He let out a grunt as he raped me and whispered in my ear, "_this is all your fault Brooke. If you didn't dress like a damn slut then you wouldn't be friends with that guy. Then that guy wouldn't have fucked my wife! All of this leads back to you! This is all your fault!"_ My body went numb, while my dad molested me! Then I started to believe the words he whispered in my ear. So I started to cover up my body, so no one could hurt me the way he did, because no one would look at me as a slut if I covered myself up. Then my supposed "friends" ditched me because they thought I was a freak. Well know you know the truth, so did that answer those questions you had about me?" I said in a harsh tone. _He has no right to look at me with pity in those deep blue eyes. He can't pity me, he can't._

Lucas's POV

_Oh my god. How could I not have helped her? Obviously something was wrong and I did nothing. She completely changed, but I didn't know why and I didn't bother to ask her what happened that summer. This is so much worse than I thought it would be. _

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me? How could you have gone through that experience and not tell me," I asked, begging her to give me an answer.

"Lucas, the reason I didn't tell you was because I couldn't even come near you. You are the reason I am like this! You did this to me! The worst night of my life was because you fucked my mother! How the hell was I supposed to tell you that! Well I hope you fell like shit knowing that my life is completely messed up because of you! Now get out!" she said, while droplets of blood fell onto the tiles and unshed tears were brimming her eyelid.

After that, I left. I turned the doorknob and walked into her room. The voices were louder now that I knew what pain she went through. It seemed like they were trying to make me feel like a dick, and it was working. I left Brooke's drawing on her bed, and took one last look at her bathroom door before exiting her bedroom.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard a fait cry coming from the direction that I just left. I walked down the stairs and out the front door, leaving a different man from the one that walked into the Davis house. He shuffled over to Brooke's window and heard Evanescence's Everybody's Fool. With that I walked away and whispered, "I'm so sorry, for everything."

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!**


End file.
